Revealing Siblings Day
by TechieByNature
Summary: Yesterday was National Siblings Day and seeing people post pictures of their siblings got me to thinking about the Evans kids and what they would've done you met Chris and Jenny well you're going to meet Abby and SJ they both attend the same college so a video chat with the younger siblings and with mom and dad secrets will be revealed.


**Jenny's POV**

"Chris come to my room I'm about to video chat with SJ and Abby."

"Alright." I hung up my phone and threw it on my bed a few minutes later Chris came into my room with McConaughey 2.0

"You could have just walked over to my room and got me. Why did you call?"

"I didn't feel like getting up." I said calling Abby and taking McConaughey 2.0 from him.

"Happy National Siblings Day!" They yelled.

"Happy National Siblings Day! I miss you guys."

"Where that dog come from?"

"The Pound."

"Mom finally agreed for us to get a dog?!"

"Yeah. Long time coming. He's cute. What's his name?"

"McConaughey 2.0."

"Hi McConaughey 2.0."

"Gonna wave." I picked him up and waved his paw at the screen and laid him back on my shoulder.

"Has he been near moms hair, shoes or wardrobe?" SJ causing all of us to laugh.

"No. That was the only rule mom had but other than that she likes him."

"So, what's going on over there in the Evans Casa since we last talked which was a week ago?"

"A lot. Mom is back in the studio working on a few tracks."

"About time. It's been a minute since Mercedes Jones dropped a single."

"Yeah. Last album she dropped I was in the 10th grade. Music World needs her voice."

"Of course. How's dad?"

"Dad is good. He's working with some country singer which is good because he can stay busy and won't meddle in Jenny's love life. Also Jenny had her first date."

"Chris!"

"Wait... First Date?"

"Love life? First date?" SJ asked.

"Jen-"

"No, Abby wait your turn. Where did you meet this guy? What's his name? What grade is he in? Does he play a sport? Is he an only child? What religion is he? Has he passed dad's test?"

"Damn. All them questions." Abby asked.

"Okay. Okay. Do you want me to answer those questions?"

"Yes. Hold on while I get me a pen and paper."

Chris and I looked at each other like he can't be serious. He went off the screen and returned with a spiral notebook and a pen.

"Alright. Where did you meet this guy?"

"He's a guy a met in school."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Jasphur McCarter. Are we really going through this?

" Yes. What grade is he in?"

"He's a junior."

"What? You only a sophomore what you doing dating a guy a year older than you?"

"He's only a year older. Next question."

"What religion is he?"

"What does religion have to do with dating?"

"That's a good question."

"Alright don't answer that one."

"Does he play a sport? If so, JV or Varsity?"

"Football. Varsity."

"What position?"

"Wide receiver".

"Has he passed dad's test?"

"What test?"

"He hasn't taken dad's test?" Abby finally asked speaking up.

"No."

"Oh trust me he's going to take it."

"How long is it?"

"The one I took was 5 pages."

"Wait you took one?"

"Yeah."

"What if you didn't take it?"

"You couldn't date his daughter."

"Why is the test so important?"

"The test is just to see where the young guy mind is at not to mention put fear in him."

"Did it put fear in you?"

"Hell yeah."

"I knew I recognized that voice. That's my boy. Hi SJ. Abby I miss you guys." Dad said leaning down looking into the webcam.

"Hey dad. We miss you too. Where's mom?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen cooking."

"Hopefully she's not her making baked mac and cheese?" Abby asked.

"She is."

"No she's not."

"She is. Jenny go get your mom while I catch up with Abby and SJ."

"Okay." I handed McConaughey 2.0 to Chris.

"So who is this guy dad?"

"He's..."

I left my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen as mom was coming in from outside.

"Sam, you got the towel."

"What towel?"

"I thought you were your father. I sent him upstairs 5 minutes ago to get a towel and he hasn't came back yet."

"That's because he's in my room."

"Tell me he's not playing a video game."

I laughed. "No, we're video chatting SJ and Abby and dad sent me to get you. Come on."

"Alright." I waited for mom and then we headed back to my room ear shot range I heard dad telling them the story of how he asked the people to move.

"So, I asked these people to move so I could see the movie better."

"Dad you didn't you just wanted to spy."

"Got that right."

"Mom!" SJ and Abby yelled as she got kicked dad out of the chair and sat down.

"Here she is."

"There go my babies. Oh I miss you two."

"We miss you too mom. Are you making you famous bake mac and cheese?"

"I am." She said happily rubbing her hands together.

"See SJ I told you we should have went home this weekend. You wanted to visit next weekend."

"Sorry how am I suppose to know when mom gets into the kitchen. Chris and Jenny y'all got to tell us when mom cooks."

"She cooks all of the time besides I'd be texting y'all every freaking meal." Chris said.

"He's right. Specify the dishes and we'll keep you up to date when mom makes them. Maybe I can record a video and post it on FB."

"Speaking of social media. Have you seen my post on IG?" Abby asked.

"No. What you post?"

"A picture of you. One of my favorite pictures of you."

"What picture?"

"Ohhh.." Chris said as he handed me his phone.

"Chris don't laughed. I got a good one of you too bro."

"Hopefully it's not the one I'm thinking about?"

"Yup. The one of you peeing in the garden. I got a lot of likes on that."

"I got a lot of likes of Jenny too playing with the chickens."

"Pictures are one thing but stories are better." Chris said. " Abby told me that she didn't want to wear glasses so she put the glasses under the tire of the car so dad could run them over except dad didn't' mom did and she snuck her ex-boyfriend into the house too."

"Abigail." Mom and Dad both said as Chris, SJ and myself here too busy laughing.

"Chris!"

"You snuck a boy in the house? Which boy?" Dad asked her.

"Curtis."

"Jenny, how did you know it was him?"

"When mom and dad got back from the store he hid in my room."

"Well Jenny put the clock ahead one hour one Christmas and she saw her first flick in the 2nd grade."

"Abby!"

"Jennifer!"

"Mom. I-"

"You watched a porno?" Dad asked me.

"It was by mistake. Well SJ told me he took dad's condoms and use them as water balloons." I said taking the heat off of me.

"You what?"

"We were having a balloon fight and we ran out of balloons and I went into your room and was looking around and saw them and I didn't know what they were until Aunt Rachel told me."

"Dad you could have just pulled out. Umm..." Jenny said.

"Chris ditched school one day so he could go get Madden so he could play it. "

"Chris."

"I can explain..."

"Oh the both of will be explaining." Mom told us.

"Alright Abby and SJ. We'll hit you up later that's if we still have our phones by then. Love you guys."

"We love you too. Bye Mom and Dad. Love you."

"Well I'm going back to my room."

"Wait Chris. We're going to pray."

"Pray? For what?" I asked.

"Y'all going to need it after I get through with y'all. Bow y'all heads."

Mom prayed for us and then she said a prayer for herself which went a little something like this. "Jesus don't hold me back. Amen."

**Mercedes's' POV**

"Baby I can't believe you grounded the kids."

"Believe because I did it."

"But all that stuff happened years ago Mercedes."

"Don't matter to me. SJ and Abby are lucky because if they still lived in this house they'd be upstairs like their siblings surrounded by all their electronics and no power cords. They should be happy they have lights in their room. You weren't shocked hearing the things they did?"

"Yeah. I was but I was more shocked that they kept all of that between them to think they kept that among themselves over all of the years of them getting mad at each other and upset. Not once telling it. The Evans siblings have a pact."

"Well Siblings Day 2042 was very revealing."

**A/N: I will be continuing Abused I'm working on that right now when will that posted beats be but that will more than likely be my first full story. **


End file.
